cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Rolston
Mark Rolston (1956 - ) Film Deaths: *''Aliens (1986)'' [Private Drake]: Burned to death when an alien's acidic blood splashes onto his face after Jenette Goldstein shoots the alien. (Thanks to Kiernan and Evan) *''Lethal Weapon 2 (1989)'' [Hans]: Shot in the head by Derrick O'Connor in Joss Ackland's office (his body is later seen when Derrick wraps him up in plastic then drags him away). (Thanks to Evan) *''Survival Quest (1989)'' [Jake]: Stabbed to death by Steve Antin while Mark is beating up Steve. He is found alive later on by Lance Henriksen and despite Lance tending to his wounds, he dies shortly after. (Thanks to Evan) *''Best of the Best: No Turning Back (1995)'' [Donnie Hansen]: Gunned down by Peter Simmons after being exposed as a fraud to his followers by Phillip Rhee. *''Daylight (1996)'' [Chief Dennis Wilson]: Crushed (off-screen) in the mid-river passage as it collapses. *[[Eraser (1996)|'Eraser (1996)']] Scar * Hard Rain (1998) [Wayne Bryce]: Stabbed in the back by Minnie Driver while attempting to rape Minnie on a staircase (with his body floating away as Minnie is reaching for his keys). *''Scorcher (2002)'' [Special Agent Kellaway]: Killed in an explosion after being knocked down a ventilation shaft with a nuclear device at the end of a fight with Mark Dacascos. (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Departed (2006)'' [Timothy Delahunt]: Shot in the chest by police during a shoot-out in the street; he dies shortly after being brought back to the gang's hideout, while talking to Leonardo DiCaprio. (Thanks to Evan and Chris) *''Saw VI (2009)'' [Dan Erickson]: Throat slashed by Costas Mandylor, as Ginger Ruriko Busch and Athena Karkanis look on in shock. *''Gangster Land (2017)'' [Dion O'Banion]: Shot to death by Milo Gibson's thugs. TV Deaths: *''Babylon 5: The Quality of Mercy (1994)'' [Karl Mueller]: Dies after June Lockhart uses an alien healing device to transfer her terminal illness into him, after he tries to force her to heal his own injuries. (Thanks to Neil) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Eye of the Beholder (1994)'' [Lt. Walter Pierce]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by jumping into an energy stream, incinerating himself, after having killed Nora Leonhardt and Dugan Savoye and disposed of their bodies in the same way, several years before the episode begins; he appears as a telepathic "after-image" seen by Marina Sirtis. (Thanks to Neil) *''From the Earth to the Moon: Apollo One (1998)'' [Gus Grissom]: Dies of smoke inhalation/asphyxiation, along with Chris Isaak and Ben Marley, after a fire breaks out in their spacecraft''. (Thanks to Neil)'' *''Angel: Blood Money (2001)'' [Boone]: Presumably killed (off-screen) in a fight with David Boreanaz. The scene cuts away just as they're about fight and David is later seen giving Julia Lee covered in what is presumed to be Mark's blood. (Mark was wearing heavy prosthetics for the role) . *''Star Trek: Enterprise: Canamar (2003)'' [Kuroda Lor-ehn]: Killed (off-screen) when his ship burns up on re-entry in the atmosphere of a planet. He is last seen struggling unsuccessfully to pull the ship out. (A CG shot of the ship was produced, but cut from the episode, due to the then-recent Columbia space shuttle disaster) (Thanks to Neil) Video Game Deaths *''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' (2013) [Lex Luthor]: Voicing both versions of Lex Luthor: the Injustice Lex Luthor is strangled by George Newbern. The Prime Lex Luthor lives. Gallery E51.jpg|Mark Rolston in Eraser Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1956 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by smoke inhalation Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:People who died in a Saw film Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:People who died in a Lethal Weapon film Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Actors who died in a Rob Cohen Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Supernatural cast members Category:Alias Cast Members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:Lethal Weapon Stars Category:The Shield cast members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Chuck Russell Movies Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Saw Cast Members Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Angel Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:NCIS: Los Angeles Cast Members Category:Alien cast members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Halo Cast Members Category:People murdered by The Alien Category:Profiler Cast Members Category:Body of Proof Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Cold Case Cast Members